what has pride got you?
by Willow1986
Summary: cosmos has decided to come to earth to train the xmen after being informed that one of her enemies was planning on using it as a training ground. GWSMXMEN
1. Default Chapter

Professor Xavier watched from his view point over the training room as his oldest and so far wisest and experienced students were pushed to their limits of endurance.  
  
He knew they wanted to know what had brought on his mad need for them to train at almost top capacity, but to be quiet honest with himself, he wasnt exactly sure himself.  
  
Lately he had been having these visions of a woman who looked as young as any of his older students named Cosmos warning him of dangers that would happen.  
  
Indeed it was because of her that they had all the team intact, no one dead. Not even three days ago she had warned him to make sure no one used the big x jeep until a mechanice did a full inspection of it. It just so turned out that the break lines had been worn through and would surely have caused a fatal accident if they had not been checked.  
  
Pressing the intercom to the room he announced "Training over. Take a rest." Before silently moving away to his own rooms.  
  
Down in the training room, Jean starred pensively up at the place were the professer had been.  
  
Jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked into the worried face of cyclops or scott as was his birth name.  
  
Shaking her head she said "Im worried about the professor, there is something on his mind and it almost seems like he is being consumed by it."  
  
Smiling slightly despite the knowledge that he too had noticed something was wrong with the professor also, Scott answered "He's fine. If there was anything wrong he would tell us. Besides have you ever known the professor to be obsessed with anything?"   
  
Both smiling at the ridiculous notion Jean linked arms with Scott and went outside. At the back of her mind, still worried about the professor.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kitty had to talk with Storm. After all she was a woman so maybe she knew a way that she could help her get past Avalanches stubborn denial that he thought she was to good for him.  
  
Walking past Professor's room she was surprised to hear voices in side, and not a voice that she recognised. Shrugging her shoulders she continued with her mission. Professor was always advising new mutants on how to behave and why these things were happening to them.  
  
Eventually finding her way outside, she was surprised to notice Storm sun bathing beside the pool, wearing a two piece black binkini.  
  
Sitting in the lounger beside her she looked in the same direction as her's and smiled. "Still havent done anything about Mr Logan?"  
  
Bolting up right, Storm turned incredulous eyes towards her "What do you mean?"  
  
Smiling a secertive smile she said "You havent talked to him, have you? I mean it is so clear that you really like one another. You and he exchange the same looks that me and lance used to before he got the stupid idea that i was to good for him." Beating her hand against the wooden lounger in anger, she was surprised when strong arms gave her a hug.  
  
Nodding her head towards the working Wolverine, who by now was topless and fixing the security camera's "Mutant men, like lance and wolverine. They are very reserved. Soemtimes they may seem stupid but its just because they dont want to be hurt. Most likely something or somebody hurt them in the past and they dont want to go through that again. It will take time to get through to them." Mummling to herself so that Kitty's wouldnt hear her "Alot of time."  
  
Giving her a hug, kitty said "Thanks Storm" Before leaving.  
  
Leaving behind a sad Storm, it seemed so long since she had first caught sight of Wolverine over ten years ago and even longer since she had admitted to herself that she loved him.  
  
A love that she was sure he didnt feel like she wanted him to feel. Oh she knew he loved her as a friend but she wanted more.  
  
Alot more.  
  
In the distace Wolverine watched her gracefully lie back down. Turning his back to her he hoped to hide his bodies reaction. She had developed from this scrawny elemental mutant into a beautiful woman that any man would be proud to say was his girlfriend or wife.  
  
Indeed lately the subject of marriage had been on his mind lately. To be exact marriage to Storm.   
  
The only woman he had ever loved and the only woman who had ever made a permanent space in his heart. Ten years he had known her and nine years he had loved her as more then a friend. He doubted she would ever reciprocate his feelings, after all he was just a stubborn old man, set into his ways.  
  
Whenever he thought of leaving her he got the funniest pains in his heart.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next week was spent with more training and and school work until on Friday evening when they would normally have been planning to go out for the weekend, they collapsed in the day room.  
  
Scott acted as a pillow for Jean who lay on one of the coached facing the roaring fire. Beside him Eric and Rogue were also asleep.  
  
Kitty lay beside Kurt but unlike the rest of the gang they starred pensively into the fire.  
  
Storm and Wolvering lay besides each other asleep, Wolverine's head on her lap.  
  
Finally they all fell asleep.  
  
At two a clock, a bright light encassed the room before a loud alarm woke them all up. Running to the their rooms they put on their training gear and went outside to stop in surprise.  
  
Professor X was already outside,and he wasnt alone.  
  
Three unicorns stood in front of him all a brillant and sparkling white.  
  
The three riders all wore cloaks and slowly slide of the horses, making sure that they were always facing the now ready band of mutants.   
  
Earrily they could see the reflection of the lights on the eyes of them but nothing else. Their faces remained a mystery.  
  
Looking behind him for the first time since he had arrived out there he was surprised to see his students ready and able to fight if they had to. Using his powers he whispered through their brains "It is alright, they are not out enemy."  
  
Standing down, they all made their way closer to the cloaked figures frozen in the one position.  
  
All was quiet until a quiet voice broke the silence "It is good to finally meet you Charles Xavier of Earth."  
  
"The same to you Cosmos. If i may ask why exaclty are you here?"  
  
"You may, in fact i would have thought badly of you if you did not. My name is Cosmos as you already know, but i also go by the name of Queen Serenity, Guardian and protector of the universe. We, my two guardians and i and here to warn you of an immense danger to your planet. The evil Queen Arasgi has deemed this planet a fit battleing ground for her new army. They will kill of the humans and destroy the earth as a trining exercise so that she may decide wether they are good enough to start destroying other worlds until they are strong enought to beat me and rule the universe herself.  
  
What she has failed to realise is that your planet like our ancestors have people spread throught out the lands that have infact powers like ours but on a lesser scale."  
  
"So...." Professor X could see were this was going but he wasnt using his mind to read hers, in fact he couldnt use his powers to do it, she appeared to be able to block him quite look his brother when he wore the helmet.(jugarnat..not sure if i spelled that right.)  
  
"I have decided to come here with my guradians and find these people. With them gurading it your planet will be safe. My guardians will also be training your students so that they will be more prepared for the fight ahead."  
  
"When will you be ready to start training?" Curiosity edged his voice.  
  
"The next full moon, i must have time to make sure the rest of the universe will be well taken care of while i am busy."  
  
"Who will do this?" He wondered who would be able to do this job.  
  
"My daughter, she has been trained and it is time i saw what she can do." Amusement echoed in her voce as if she knew what kind of reaction this would get from them.  
  
"Your what? You dont sound old enough to have a daughter." Disbelief echoed in his voice.  
  
Bending down so that she was on level with his face she let her birth mark between her eyes glow, giving him a clear image of her face. Surprised he blinked. "You have no idea how many times i have gotten that. I dont age once i pass my twenties. I have died way to many times to count."  
  
Leaving him confused she got back on the horses with her guards and she waved good bye to the shocked group of people before being surrounded in a glowing light and dissappearing from their view.  
  
Looking at Storm, Wolvering rubbed his hands together in delight. Walking away he could be heard saying "This should be a lot of fun." Wether he was being sarcastic or not no one could tell.  
  
Walking or gliding wearily into the mansion they all wondered what they had gotten themselve into.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tell me what u think. this is my first X-men/ sailor moon fic.  
  
Is it any good, do u think i should continue?  
  
Review and tell me  
  
Laters   
  
willow1986 


	2. chapter 2

Cosmos stood on the thrown room, her eight guardians surrounding her.  
  
"It has been decided. You eight will go ahead to prepare my way and make sure that by the time i arrive you have gathered those necessary to our fight. We will begin the real training as soon as i arrive, so Mercury, i want everything set up."  
  
Turning to Pluto she called her forward.   
  
"Have the rooms on the time plane been prepared?" Curiosity edged her voice. It was a well known fact that Pluto also had to obey her father which sometimes contradicted the orders of her queen.  
  
"Yes your magesty. Everything has been arranged and Cronos has given the go ahead with all you plan on doing. He will not interfer."  
  
"This is good. When you have them gathered i want you to summone me using the scouts power. I do not want the enemy knowing i am not on my thrown."  
  
A resounding echo of "Yes, you majesty." could be heard through out the room.  
  
"Dismissed then. Jupiter could you send in Earth and My daughter please?"  
  
"Of course your majesty."  
  
Wallking out of the room, Usagi had to wonder when what would their reactions be to the fact that she had found the other part of their souls?   
  
As the two people entered she shook the thought from her head, now was not the time to think about this.  
  
Raising from her thrown she was knocked slightly back when her daughter hurled herself at her legs.  
  
Lifting her high in the air, she brought her down to face level before starting to tickle her.  
  
As she held her daughter in her arms she turned to the father of her baby, well techincally he was the daddy even though it was through Ami's knowledge of science that they had Rini in the first place.  
  
Setting her down on the ground she said "Dear heart, why dont you go and play with your doll for a moment while i talk to your dad?"  
  
Lisping slightly for she had only begun to talk she answered "Of course mama." Before scurrying off insearch of Luna.  
  
Turning so that she faced the man once more she hugged him. "It is god to see you so well Mamora."  
  
"You to, Usagi."  
  
Stepping back he bowed before raising his head and saying "Why have you called me?"  
  
Stepping back with ease into her role as queen of the universe she said "I need you to stay here and guard my Daughter while i go on a mission. I will only be gone for a week at most but it will be enough time for the evil that i now fight to destroy this place if they know i am gone before i am ready for them to know."  
  
Bowing he nodded, It wasnt the first time that they had tried something like that. "Of course my queen. You know your safety and that of your line is of the utmost importance to me and this universe."  
  
As he turned to leave she stopped him once more.  
  
"Wait, there is more. I will be bringing back your guards and your brother."  
  
Swinging around he opened his mouth and closed it in an imatation of a fish. Surprised he could not say anything.  
  
"I understand that you thought they had been lost for all time but this is not the case. They have simply been sent to another dimension."  
  
Nodding without his voice he once again stopped. Turning around he asked "Do the rest of the girls know of this yet?" Curiosity edged his voice. He doubted that if they had known of this that the palace would be so quiet.  
  
"No, it will be a surprised. But i think they will thank me for it later on"  
  
She turned around only as she heard the door close behind him.  
  
Calling Rini over to her, she knelt down.  
  
"Daughter, remember that game we were playing yesterday, well we are going to play it again today. This time we are going to see one of my friends and deliever a message to him. Wont that be fun?"  
  
Nodding her head Rini asked "Will there be fluffy animals again?"  
  
Smiling Usagi nodded "We'll see."  
  
Placated, Rini and Usagi placed their hands on their hearts and then placed them beside each other in the middle of them.  
  
Gradually a light began to form, When it got to the size of a basketball, Rini went over to her mother and snuggled in her amrs.  
  
The light began to pulse with different colours and suddenly they werent in the palace thrown room but in another room.  
  
Getting up from her position on the ground, she made her way into the X mansion and floated up to Charles private quarters.  
  
Floating through the door she wasnt surprised to see him waiting for her. "You're getting good at this."  
  
"You have to be.Why have you come? And who is that in your arms." It was clear that he had been under alot of stress lately and that came out through his voice.  
  
"There is no need to worry. My guardians are on their way as we speak and will arive tonight at Eight o'clock to lay way for me. Do not be surprised if they bring more mutants in, there is a reason and i will explain all to them when i get here. For now they will have to be patient.  
  
As for who is in my arms, this is my heart and soul Rini. My Daughter."  
  
Mockery edged his voice as he spoke "She hardly appears old enough to stand in you Place while you are gone."  
  
Laughing openly she nodded "No she dosent, does she? But this is were looks are decieving. She holds the spirits of our ancestors in her body and with them comes all their knowledge."  
  
Cocking her head to one side as if she heard something she nodded slightly, "It is time i go, do not forget to have everybody in the same place tonight. They will know were to find you."  
  
And with those final words she dissappeared.  
  
Placing his head on one side Charles had to wonder was there ever going to be a meeting with her that didnt bringup questions he couldnt answer. Laughing he smiled. She left him more confused then he sometimes left his students and it was a new feeling not to know all that was going on in people's minds.  
  
Looking at his watch he determined that his students should be home around now, and laying a hand to his head he summoned Logan.   
  
Telling him quickly what he wanted he returned to thinking about what changes Cosmos was likely to implement and what of these people that she was going to install here?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
To keyed up to sit still, Kurt hoped around the place waiting for their arrival. He wanted to go call his girlfriend but had been kept busy all afternoon with Logan training them, for what he didnt know. But they had been told to gather in the reck hall at Eight tonight and not to be late.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared at the top of the hall, drawing all their attention there.  
  
Gradually the light seperated into eight different lights all of different colours. These eight began to take human shape until eight cloaked firgures stood before them.  
  
Tensely they sat waiting for them to speak. Finally the one nearest Charles spoke.  
  
Her voice melodic, "It will be a pleasure to get to know you all. Charles, i have been told much about you." Pausing she kept them in suspense "But you know nothing of us. I am Mercury, Guaridan of knowledge."Pausing she lifted the hood of the cloak of her face revealing her blue hair held high in a ponytail. Pointing to the others she said "And these would be my fellow Guardians...." She trailed of waiting for them to introduce themselves.  
  
"Mars. Guardian of the fire."  
  
"Venus. Guardian of love."  
  
"Jupiter. Guardian of life."  
  
"Saturn. Guardian of death and destruction."  
  
"Neptune. Guardian of Water."  
  
"Uranus. Guadian of Wind."  
  
And finally "Pluto. Guadian of time."  
  
Bowing slightly as the last one was said, the cloaks guarding their identies were removed as they pronounced who they were.  
  
Mercury once again stepped forward. Touching her left earring they jumped back in surprise when a blue vizer came over her right eye.  
  
In her left hand she held a small hand held keyboard. Speaking their names she ordered them to come forward as she called their names.  
  
"I have been ordered to start trainging straight away. You will be seperated into groups of two's and one of my friends will then take you away for your training. If your partner is not here then you will wait and begin preparing yourself by doing some warming up exercises.  
  
First we have a Jean Grey and Scott Summers."  
  
Stepping forward both made their way to the front, silently waiting to see who would be their trainer and somewhat aprehensive as to what it would involve.  
  
Nodding her head to one side as she caught them holding each others hand on the way up, she confused them by saying in a small voice "This should make it easier on us then."Before talking in her normal voice "You will train with.."Typing into her computer some more, her eyes widened.  
  
Mubmling to herself, Wolverine could make out "Well that explains so much."  
  
Bfore turning her gaze back to them and saying "It looks like your trainer is not here yet so it has been decided for the time being you will train with us in all our ways."  
  
Smiling at their looks of shocks she leaned closer to them so that no one else would hear."It wil be okay, we will make sure the warriors in our group take it easy on you for the first few sessions. We arent that bad."  
  
Nodding her head to the side, Mars nodded. Taking there hands in hers she brought them over to the side, and stood beside them through the procession.  
  
Reading from the list on her vizer she called the next name "Wolverine and Storm."  
  
While reeling from the shock she scanned them. This was going to be a difficult job she thought to herself. "You will train with Venus."Nodding her head towards the blonde almost jumping with excitment she said "Take them to the chambers after we have finished with all. Pluto will open the doors."  
  
"Rogue and a Gambit." When only one came forward she turned to Charles "Why is Gambit not here?"7  
  
Charles spoke with great restraint "He is in essnence one of our enemies most trusted soliders."  
  
Turning her head she called Saturn forward. When she stood before Mercury she once again began "Find him and bring him here. Use any means necessary. We will need his skills."   
  
Saturn nodded her head and in a flash much like Kurts she was gone.  
  
"Shadowcat and Avalanche." Once again only the girl appeared. Turning to charles she said "I'm guessing the same thing applies to this one also." At his nod of confirmation she called forth Jupiter. "You have the same mission as Saturn. Seek and bring him here by any means."  
  
Nodding she was swallowed in a wave of water before she dissappeared altogether.  
  
"Wanda and Ice." When no-one came forward she turned to Charles again. "This is getting to be annoying. Were are these two?"  
  
"One is training under our enemy and the other we have never heard of."  
  
Typing in her computer she raised her head so fast that anyone standing behind her would have surely had a bad headache if they had been hit.  
  
"Neptune find these two and bring them here. You may have some trouble with ice, but one will calm the other." With cryptic message Jupiter nodded and in a flash of thunder had dissappeared leaving only a circle of burnt carpet behind her.  
  
"Spike and Eva." When only one came forward she was not surprised. Cosmos in a private conference had warned her to keep him with Saturn only. They were enternally bonded even if they did not relise it yet.  
  
Moving on she stopped. "It would appear that that is all we need. Eric, Jean and Scott will join us as we warm up. We will demonstrate the skill we wish you to fight with when we are done with you. Venus take your two to the time room...Pluto will guide your way. Uranus and Neptune take Nightcrawler and begin his training. His partner will join him when she arrives. Everybody know what they are doing?" At their nods, she yelled "Then lets get started."  
  
Walking out of the room they each went their seperate ways, Leaving Charles all alone in the room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Walking ahead so they wouldnt hear them, Pluto and Venus discussed the scene that was about to unfold.  
  
"You have a hard job ahead." At Venus's snort of agreement she smiled.  
  
"Don't i know it, but it will be worth seeing their faces when i start putting them through their paces. They are ready enough in power now all i need to have them do is get in contact with it which means putting them totally at ease with each other. God why couldnt i have got the one's that only needed a bit of training to tap into it." Starring up at the swirling lights over them as they walked through the portal she wasnt surprised to hear Pluto answer.  
  
"It could have something to do with you being the Guardian and Goddess of love but then again it could be because you Blew up Usagi's kitchen.  
  
Nodding her head back she had to agree with the latter. "Have you ever seen people who want each other as much as they do but are unwillingly to give into temptation? It is such a pain in the ass to see so many people try to avoid love like that."  
  
Nodding her head in time with Mina's speech Setsuna went into her own little world. She had been blocked from seeing into the furture for a reason. When she had told Cosmos, she had just smiled and insisted nothing was wrong.  
  
It was weird to say the least.  
  
Stopping infront of a large white door with carvings of bodies on it. She gestured towards it and it opened slowly revealing a glowing light.  
  
"This is were i stop and you go. Good journey." She also dissappeared although to were, Mina for once wasnt sure.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Im lazy i know it but i couldnt write anymore for today..  
  
Tell me what u think ...until later  
  
willow1986 


	3. chapter 3

Jumping out of the way, Rogue barely missed being hit by a fire bird. Panting she crouched keeping low to the ground and trie to observe her trainer looking for signs of weaknesses.  
  
Gradually after much observation and avoidance she saw that when Mars attacked she left her right side open giving her the perfect oppurtunity to atttack.  
  
Grinning as another attack came her way she ran and was within half a milimeter away from touching skin when Mars dissppeared.   
  
Looking around her confused she jumped when she felt the hand rest on her shoulder. She knew she had been caught and turned around ready to face a verbal run down on what was wrong with her, To be surprised.  
  
Mars was smiling, watching her open her mouth Rogue listened to what she had to say. "You did good for your first try. What you really need to do is make sure you never underestimate your apponent. The people you will be going up against will use anything at their disposal. You will never know what they will have instore for you until they hit. Your power is handy but what we will be working on next is your spiritual side which is in need of some guidance. You don't know who you are or what use your power is when you believe it is only stealing people't identies." Even thought she was delievering a speech on what was going to happen to her, Rogue was vaguely reassured by her voice. It held no hidden messages in it, and she wasnt asking anything of her that she herself wasnt ready to give in the first place.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Mars frowned. "I'm sorry, but with the amount of absorbing you have done lately you have many conflicting personalities in you and we need to get rid of them before they start to control you." Looking thoughtful for a minute she continued, "But i believe there is a way for you to keep certain powers without the people's memories that go with them."   
  
Waving her hand to the left, Rei was surprised to see a Shinto temple appear out of nowere, And her clothes melt away to be replaced by that of a trainee priestess.  
  
Walking up the steps, Rei looked back inquisitively at Rogue, "Here i am Rei Hino, Priestess. And you are my pupil. Come and we shall begin to cleanse you."  
  
Nodding, Rogue smiled her first real smile since she had found out she was a mutant. Walking up the steps behind her she became lost in the silence of the place.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Barely moving she avoided his attack with a swing of her head. Gambit was not happy, he had been bored playing a game of cards in his house when this little woman had appeared out of no were and told him he was to be trained to fight a battle that would determine the fate of this world. To say he was not impressed was an understatement and he was quiet vocal about it.   
  
Which is why half an hour after she had come looking for him, Saturn decided she had enough.   
  
Raising her hand in the air her Glaive appeared and an eary wind began to blow her raven locks around her pale face.  
  
"Either you come now or your partner dies." Her voice was not as it had been before. It sent a chill up Gambit's spine, for he now relised that he had the choice to go with her. But he had been stubborn and it looked like it might get him hurt for it.  
  
Still he resisted "Who is this partner you speak of? I dont work with people!" His voice rang out laying truth to his claim, But she wasnt going to be put of.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Rogue?" The name seemed to take the wind out of him, and he appeared to almost shrink in size.  
  
"Yes, she who lays claim to your heart. And she who you want to hate." Amusement was faintly evident in her voice but he took no notice.  
  
Raisig up to his full height he looked her or tried to look her in the eyes which was kinda difficult since she was now floating in the air, the wind which shouldn't have been there holding her up.  
  
"She will die if i do not go?"  
  
"Yes, Your lives and that of the rest of your team's all depend on everybodies joint participation. Without you she will not be of full power for the journey ahead and this will ultimately kill her and everybody on this planet. Will you work with us?"  
  
"Yes." And with his agreement he dissappeared in a flash of light.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"That does it! I know why they wanted me to have you two. Its punishement and i have had enough."  
  
Pointing at the two in question she began to glow a bright orange and started to float up into the air.  
  
"I have never seen two more stubborn people in my life and by the goddess of the moon if i have to suffer through another one of your pathetic excuses for not trusting each other in my exercise's i swear you will face something worse then what i have done so far." In saying this she failed to realise her voice had become cold and was infact quite loud and booming.  
  
At their nods of acceptance she floated to the ground and once again became her happy self.  
  
"Wolverine, Storm if you do not get this then i will have no choice but to implement plan x. This is your last chance and i bleieve it is quite easy. Storm stand in front of Wolverine and fall back trusting that he will catch you."   
  
They got into the positions but nothing happened. Jumping Venus twirled around as she heard footsteps behind her. "Pluto!" Letting out the breath she had been holding "Don't do that to me."  
  
She said.  
  
Pluto smiled her little smile and pointed at the two standing there "What are they supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Trust exercise. This is their last chance. If they dont get this i going to plan x."   
  
Putting a hand to her chest Pluto inhaled, saracstically. "Not plan X?"  
  
"I have to.! I'm going to go check on Ami for a minute. Find out how long this is suppose to last?" Yellow ribbons surrounded her and she was gone.  
  
Walking over to them, Pluto cleared her throat to get their attentions.  
  
Startled they looked towards her and in a whisper said "You do know she plans on using Plan X on you if you don't get this!"  
  
Shrugging their shoulders logan answered in a deep rumble "Why should we care? We dont know what this is but it has got to be better then what she has been putting us through lately."  
  
Storm also voiced her question "What is plan x, anyway?"  
  
Leaning closer until she was in their faces,Pluto continued "It is the elimiantion of all your clothes and then sparring exercises and trust exercises until you know each other inside out."  
  
Startled "no" echoed through the room.  
  
Pluto nodded. "Yes and its not as fun as it sounds. She has used plan X before and Unfortunately it worked to well and well lets just say there was a few people more then angry with her. For some reason it brings out certain feelings in people and if she's feeling that it is not working then she will switch you with somebody else."  
  
Hiding her smile behind her hand at their shocked reactions she once again nodded "So i would suggest to you that you to get over this stubborn streak and get on with your exercises before she gets back."   
  
Nodding for n reason this time she dissappeared.  
  
Storm more then annoyed turned to Wolverine. "It is getting really annoying the way they just pop in and out. I mean come on.." Her speech stopped. Wolverine was looking into her eyes and she wasnt sure of what was swimming in their blue depts. Closer and closer their lips got until.....  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Dragging Avalanche behind her, she towed him into the mansion like a piece of bagage. Jupiter wanted to start training already. The boy had hardly put up any fight and she desperately needed one.  
  
Tossing the by now semi-conscious Lance into a bench she walked to the middle of the glade of trees and placing her hand against her headband that was permanently attached to her head, Three balls of electricity flew from it and went in seperate directions each having somebody to find.  
  
Sittting down on the ground, she sat cross legged and began to chant.   
  
Not ten minutes later, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and their then trainee students appeared (Shadowcat, nightcrawler, jean, scott and Eric)  
  
Spotting Lance, kitty rushed to his side. Mercury and Neptune stayed a little behind as Uranus made her way to the floating Jupiter.  
  
Wind surrounding her she blew a small attack at Jupiter's closed eye form which was surprisinly caught in one hand before her eyes opened.  
  
Speaking in a tone only used when she needed a fight she asked "You know why i have called, and accept?"  
  
Uranus nodded her head and said "I accept."  
  
Smiling Jupiter nodded "Then let us begin." Turning to Ami she asked "If you would please." Surprsising the students, yet again.  
  
A blue enclosed disk began to appear in the sky with seating. Puting out her hands she began to rise pulling everybody else with her.  
  
Lance was being held by kitty which was were he wanted to be but even he knew that this was not normal behaviour for mutants. The one that had come for him hadn't been big on talking.  
  
Looking up to Kitty for answers she surprised him by laying a finger across his mouth and whispering in his ear "I will explain everything later."  
  
Nodding he turned his attention to the fight that was taking place within the cube.  
  
To say he was amazed would have been an understatement. Flying high in the middle of the cube the two women fought using their hands and feet. Dressed in skin tight body suits that showed of all their movements but also showed him a glimpse of the immense power they held.  
  
Before a thunder bolt struke the blonde one.  
  
The smoke cleared and he saw that the woman hadnt even been cut or anyway hurt by it, infact she seemed to want more. Like she knew something they didnt.  
  
On and on it went until darkness set in above and the supper bell rang out.  
  
Suddenly the stopped, Breathing hard the cube dissappeared and they again floated to the ground.  
  
Ami walked forward and handed them towels that had appeared out of nowere.  
  
Gratefully they took them and wiped away the sweat on their faces. Closing their eyes they began to glow and their body suits were replaced by pairs of jeans and cropped t-shirts that showed of their toned stomachs.  
  
Linking arms with each other (uranus+neptune, and Mercury+Jupiter) they made their way back to the the food.  
  
The mutants stood there as they walked away and looking at each other they uttered one word "Wow" but it said so much.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Plopping down at the table with the two trays of food, Mina folded her legs underneath her.  
  
Her students had finally got the exercises done and as a treat she was letting them continue their training out here.  
  
Leaning close to Saturn, she said "How your mission go?"   
  
Leaning over Hotaru smiled "I got him."  
  
"So i'm guessing Mars wont be joining us tonight?"  
  
Noding she answered "You got that right, she has alot of work to do."  
  
Grinning because she knew how hard it could be, Mina fnished eating before getting up and saying good night.  
  
Jupiter looked to Netptune for confirmation.  
  
At her nod of agreement, Lita let out a woop of delight shocked everyone in the room to silence.  
  
Getting up of the bench she pulled Ami up and the began to dance around the place, singing "She's coming tomorrow, she's coming tomorrow."  
  
Pluto smiled, and stood up. Clapping her hands together she got everybodies attention.  
  
"It is a speacial ocassion tomorrow night and so it has been decided that all the girls in our group will be having a slumber party, and the guys will get a sleep in the next morning."  
  
Jumping up in joy they clapped their appreciation.  
  
When Pluto sat down Uranus stood up, "But now it is time for bed. I want all of ye ready for training tomorrow at five sharp."  
  
She only smiled and sat back down when she heard their groans of anger.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Going to her room Mina had her shower and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning she didnt remember anything she had dreamt which was unusual for her but she did notice that she had a puncture mark on her neck, kinda like a hickey except for it looked more bruised. However she did know that Usagi was coming tonight.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
At six pm the next day, they stopped training. They walked into the supper room ready for anything and were surprised to see both Gambit, Wanda and a new comer there. Curiosity got the better of them and they went over to surround them and get to know them better.  
  
What was weird about it was the fact that Rogue was sitting betweem Gambit's legs and leaning back on him without freaking or absorbing his powers and memories.  
  
When asked how this had came about, a reverence entered her voice "Mars. It was amazing." It was easy to see that she had great respect for the fire Guardian.  
  
Gambit smiled his agreement. But inside he was unhappy. He knew about her powers and knew that they could never do more then this and unfortuantley for him he wanted to do alot more.  
  
When the trainers walked in all converstaion stopped. They had really dressed up well at least more so then what they usually wore.  
  
Wearing dress's that ranged from short to ones with long splits and skirts with tops they all looked like they were ready for a night out on the town.  
  
Sitting down they started to eat. As they finised their desert, A loud bike engine could be heard being reved and they rushed outside to see who it was.  
  
One silver motorbike stood in teh courtyard but more could be heard on the way.  
  
The rider wore a black body suit and helmet with wings on either side.  
  
Six more riders appeared, were with the ilver one it was clear she was female these new ones were clearly males.  
  
Taking off her helemt she swung her leg over the bike and brushed her hair so that it didnt look so like she had helmet head.  
  
Before she was crushed under a bunch of girls screaming her name in excitement.  
  
Hugging everyone, she made her way out without answering their questions on who the riders were.  
  
Unfortunately she didnt have to tell one person who stood shocked in the center of the group starring at a mad with white blonde hair escaping from underneath his helemt.   
  
With a whispered cry of "Zechs" She disappeared in a flash.  
  
Walking over to him as he took of his helmet she handed him something and whispered in his ear "I think it would be best if you went after her this time.!"  
  
he said in a quite loud voice "I am not going to loose her again" And in bolt of red lighting he to had dissappeared.  
  
Shock held the scouts voices in check.  
  
One by one the helmets came of the men, and one by one the couts lost their colours. Until the only one with colour in her cheeks was Usagi and that was only because Heero was holding her back against him.  
  
Looking at her watch she saw that it was already ten o'clock.  
  
Looking back into his eyes he saw what she wanted to do and agreeed. He would go talk to the guys later on.  
  
Clapping her hands she walked towards the girls and then past them to the wing they were staying in, the girls and female scouts walking in her wake.  
  
Duo being the optimist introduced themselves to the shocked guys.   
  
"Duo maxwell. God of death." And pointing to the rest of the guys he introduced the in order.  
  
"Wufei Chang. God of War."  
  
"Qutra winner. God of arabian people."  
  
and finally "Trowa Barton. God of the lost."  
  
Noticing their shocked looks he asked "And you would be?"  
  
"Cyclops."  
  
"Avalanche."  
  
"Ice."  
  
"Nightcrawler."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
"Gambit."  
  
Nodding in the direction of the departing man and the women "He would be Heero Yui. God of the stars." Twisitng his head to the side he realised all the girls were gone. "Where are they going?"  
  
Gambit answered "They are having a sleepover."   
  
Trowa and Quatra hung their heads as they saw the light enter Duo's eyes. It didnt bode well for them.  
  
Rubbing his hands together he grinned evily and said "Well here's the plan then...."  
  
And so they listened and they agreed with what he had to say. I mean they werent getting anwere with the girls and they wanted to know why.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Wanda, Jupiter and Kitty had all gone to get the food and Usagi and Heero had put out the sleeping bags.  
  
She went to the bathroom and got into her Pajamas (His balck t-shirt and a pair of silk boxer shorts) and was getting ready to flop down on the ground when she was pulled down to sit between Heero's legs. Wrapping arms around her, she leaned her head enquiringly back against his shoulder.  
  
At her Questioning look, he answered "I am not letting you go again." His deep rumbling voice vibrated through her back and raising her hand back she kissed him shyly on the lips before everybody started to arrive. Looking up she saw their surprise at seeing a guy here. Siging she said "You realise you arent supposed to be here?" At his nod of confirmation she continued "But you arent going to leave are you?" At the shake of his head she mumbled "I thought so."  
  
Stretching her legs out in front of her she leaned back and got more comfortable.  
  
As everybody got into their places with bowels of popcorn and chocolate spread out before them she said "Anybody want to play truth or dare?"  
  
As everybodies hand went up she smiled. This was her favourite game.  
  
Starting she picked out Rogue. "Truth or dare."  
  
Considering who it was and how the scouts head's were kinda low she picked "Truth" to be on the safe side.  
  
If anything their heads seemed to get lower and she felt a sickening in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Grinning usagi asked "I know of your power but if you could who would you most want to kiss?"  
  
A bit unerved by the question she answered "Gambit" before she realised what she had said. Blushing she pretended great interest in the carpet.  
  
Only to lift her head in surprise when she heard Usgai say "Granted." one ball of pure energy formed on her hand and she gently sent it over to Rogue were it was absorbed into her.  
  
At Rogue curious look, she answered "You can kiss who you like and touch who you like. I have given you control over your powers." Mumbling slightly she said "At least the ones you know about now." Heero heard and tipped her head up he whispered in her ear "Is she the one?" "Yeah" Smiling he whispered "You are a fast worker!"   
  
before letting her go and going back to starring into space.  
  
-************************************************************************************************  
  
Sitting on a branch up high in the tree beside the window, Wolverine looked in on the girls. He didnt know how he had been convinced to do this.  
  
From what he could tell nothing was happening. I mean they already had one guy in there, granted he looked like he was extremely powerful and stubborn but that was beside the point. Cocking his ears he tried to get closer and felt his mouth drop open in surprise.  
  
His Storm was in there, but not the Storm he recognised. This one had her hair up in a ponytail, white tank top on that clearly outlined her assets and blue shorts that looked remarkably like some of his that had gone missing months ago which outlined her tanned legs to perfection.  
  
And what was worse was that she was wearing this in front of some other guy then him. Clenching his fists he looked down in surprise. His claws were out.   
  
Climbing back down the tree, he turned to the expectant guys. Glaring them down he whispered to them in a threatening voice "I am not going back up there.!" While all the time agreeing. I mean seriously the image of Storm in those clothes was going to haunt him for a long time.  
  
Cyclops turned to the new guy in the group and tried to convince im to go up.."Why don't you go up, ice?"  
  
Shaking his head energentically, he replied "Not a chance in hell. Wanda is in there! That is saying a hell of enough. Your not the one that has to train with her when they find out what we have been doing."  
  
Nodding his agreement, lance added "I had to live with her.It would be better if we just go and have our own party in the pool house. And safter on us to.!"  
  
Looking at one another they decided to go to the pool house, to be honest they werent really in the mood for being killed anyway.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Curling a pillow underneath herself, Mina fixed herself up before looking in Usagi eye and answering " Dare!" Smiling happily to herself at the answer. Usagi's dare's were always better then her truths.   
  
She was the last to answer after ever one else had chosen truths. Her eyes flashed Cowards to those they lay on.  
  
Usagi was stumped, she could give her something easy but she had always, always been bad at dare's. Suddenly she heard something in her ear, and squeezing his hand in gratitude she smiled evily.  
  
It was perfect and it would speed up so much.  
  
Sitting up slighlty away from Heero, she closed her eyes till they resebled splits. She heard a loud gulping noise from Mina and she began "I dare you to go down to wear the guys are and give a kiss to Wolverine, Gambit, Cyclops and Wu fei." Blood quickly washed into Mina's face and three angry glances were thrown Usagi's way. Getting slowly up, Mina got up and walked over to Usagi. Bending down she said "I will get you back for this.!"  
  
Before walking slowly to the door but not before three women stopped her on the way to warn her to keep away from their men.  
  
If it had been anyone else she would have been laughing histerically.  
  
As she made her way to the boat house she whispered a silent prayer.  
  
Grinning at each other after Mina had gone, Usagi stood up with Heero behind her. Heading out the door she looked back curiously "I want to see this!" Before following Mina. In a rush the girls got up and followed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, Cyclops got up to answer and was surprised to find A nervous looking Mina on the other side. He thought he heard her whisper "God for give me, and forget this." Before her lips landed on his. It was over before anything could be felt and he looked at her in surprise. Looking at the hand that was pointing behind her, he realised why. All the girls were standing not two meters behind her, hands covering their mouths trying to stem the sound of their laughing.   
  
Bending he whispered in her ear "Dare?" At her nod, he continued "You want to come in?" Blushing wildly, he gestured for her to come in.  
  
As she walked in he was about to close the door when a slippered foot slipped in and stopped the door from closing. Opening it he looked into a pair of emotionless eyes and nodded silently answering the unspoken question. Opening the door he wasnt surprised to see him let Usagi go before him.  
  
Five minutes later everyone was in.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
So review  
  
tell me what u think,  
  
Sorry about the errors that occur.  
  
Doing all my storied on the notepad coz works refuses to work on my computer.   
  
never realised how handy spell check was till you have to check the words yourself, plus i dont really have that much time.  
  
until the next chap  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	4. chapter 4

Storm, Kitty and Jean stood around Rogue in a huddle so that no one could hear what they were saying.  
  
Nodding to one another they agreed. They had dared each other to kiss their crush before they had to leave. The forfeit was to be the other's two's servant for a week if they didnt suceed.   
  
They even agreed to run interference.  
  
And so began an interesting game.  
  
Considering Mina had Already kissed Cyclops, Gambit and Wolverine and was trying to work up the courage to kiss the god of War who for some reason seemed to be hiding behind the couch while the god of death shot looks of hatred and warning at those that she had already kissed.  
  
Sitting on the couch she got up on her knees and looked over the back. Seeing Wu fei, she leaned over waving her butt in the air much to the amusement of all except one god of war. Seeing his look they turned around pretending great interest in a painting.  
  
Pleading with her eyes, Mina prayed he would just let her get this over with so that she could plan a slow and humilating death for her queen.  
  
Nodding morously, he pointed at his cheek and she smiled and nodded her thanks. Placing a kiss there she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug before someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Flaying in the air she twisted until she came into contact with something and together they tumbled back onto the couch, her underneath him.  
  
Looking up into a pair of laughing indigo eyes she had to smile.  
  
Taking this as a good sign, he leaned closer and whispered "So were's mine?"   
  
Getting into the mood she whispered back "Your what?"  
  
He leaned even closer and not even a second after he said "My kiss!" he was kissing her. It was a kiss that had beem waiting over a millenium to happen. No matter what the others had thought back then they had never actually kissed even though technically they were the only ones that were actually allowed to seeing as they had been bethroted.  
  
Ending the kiss reluctantly, they pulled back and he grimaced. Darting a quick glance around he noticed no one was actually watching them but said "Maybe this not the right place for this?"  
  
Shoving him off her gently she got up. Leaning down she kissed him on the cheek and replied "You got that right, hon!" before walking over to the blushing Storm and finding out what they had been planing. She may have been otherwise occupied but that didnt mean she was blind.  
  
Wolverine could feel storm's gaze on him and tried to keep himself from starring back. He knew she could not be happy about the kiss he had gotten, so it was not wonder that with is mind otherwise occupied he didnt notice when jean sat down beside him.  
  
Clearing her throat, she caught his attention.  
  
Nodding towards Storm she said "Storm would like to have a talk with you in the kitchen in five minutes.!" Before getting up and walking away.  
  
Two minutes later Storm got up and walked into the kitchen. Wolverine also got up and walked in after her. Nobody paid the slightest heed to the.  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen he was attacked by a desire that more then matched his own. Happily he caught her to him and holding her head he slowed down her pace. Kissing his way down her neck his hands busily worked at the hair tie until her glorious white hair spilled down her back and onto his face. kissing her on that one spot he gave her a hickey while she ran her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
Finally sanity returned, and they drew apart slowly. Kissing her lightly on the lips he drew back and smiled in satisfaction. She looked thoroughly kissed, and all his.  
  
They sprang apart as the door opened to admit Usagi and Heero, His arms firmly wrapped around her waist.  
  
Smiling Usagi somehow got out of his arms, and walked over to them. Hugging first Wolverine and then Storm she said "It was about time." Before going over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water from it. She didnt answer the shocked looks on their faces, but instead looked to Heero for an answer.  
  
Smiling a smile that wouldnt really count as a smile on anyone else, he nodded towards Strom's face. Laughing wolverine had to admit that it was kinda ovbious. She had his whisker marks all over her chin and neck.  
  
Looking in a mirror on the wall she blushed madly. Taking pity on her Usagi walked over and asked "Do you want me to get rid of this?" Nodding, storm felt cold hands run down over the burn marks and looked in the mirror when the hand left her face.  
  
They were gone but her lips still looked throougly kissed and pushing her hair behind her neck she noticed that the hickey was still there.  
  
Walking out of the doors she didnt say anything to him but the hair was firmly in place to cover it, Wolverine walked out a few seconds later. A shocked look on his face. Three people looked up but few commented.  
  
Resting back on the counter with the bowl of straberries she had found she wasnt surprised when he walked between her knees and started to feed her some. She in return fed some to him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Jean didnt want this thing with Scott to be just a one night thing, and so she decided to let everything out, if he didnt like what she was saying then hopefully she could get one of the girls to make a potion to help him forget.  
  
Seeing him in the middle of a heated discussion with eric, Lance and ice, she walked over and stepping in front of him, she said "I want to talk to you in private" Scott slowly got up to the taunting cries of "He's in trouble!" and walked away, Jean leading them to the hall.  
  
Watching them go, Lance felt a little jealous. He wasnt't getting anywere with Kitty.   
  
Watching them leave he failed to see all the other guys leave as well. Looking around him he started to ask where they had gone when the woman he had just been thinking of climbed in his lap , a bottle of something that smelled vaguely like vodka and coke in her hand.  
  
Looking down into slightly glassy looking eyes, he started to worry about her.  
  
The he perked up a bit, if she was drunk then if he told her he liked her now then she wouldnt remember it in the morning and he could find out wether she liked him as well.  
  
Tiping up her chin, he looked into her eyes and said quite clearly " I really like you Kitty!"   
  
Slowly a smile formed on her lips and a strange look came in her eyes. Leaning closer she whispered "And i like you" Before leaning in and giving him the sweetest kiss of his life. Leaning back she looked at him quite happy with herself, but found it slightly weird that Lance looked slightly shocked.  
  
Putting her to the side, he leaned back further on the couch but kept his arms around her. Their heads close they began to talk about anything and everything.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Leaning back against the wall, Cyclops started to talk before she could.  
  
"It wasnt my fault that Mina kissed me, and i will be honest it didnt last that long." red appeared on his cheeks and his voice became lower so that she had to lean in to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Ever since we started here, we have been like the best of friends. But jean..."Earnesly he looked into her eyes "I want so much more. I want to be the one that you turn to when you need someone to talk to, i want to be the one that you share your secerts with,I want to be the only one that touches your beautiful hair or.." his voice got even lower and Jean leaned even further in "I want to be the only one that kisses you." Pulling her off balance he kissed her gently and then pushed her away with a curse directed at himself.  
  
Looking into her eyes he whispered a broken sorry before walking away.  
  
Jean stood shocked in the hallway for all of three seconds before angry came over her. He thought he could walk away from her after that.  
  
Luckily the hallway was long and as was about to open the door he found himself gravitating off the floor. Shocked he turned around to see Jean coming after him.   
  
When she stood in directly infront of him, only then did she let him down. Standing not even fifty centimeters away he started to get worried. Still earily her hair moved around her head as she started to talk, and polk.  
  
"You think that was the end of our talk? i dont think so, buster!" and this was accompanied by a bonny polk in his chest before continuing.  
  
"I have liked you since then as well but i didnt think it was returned. You were so remote!" Bony poke.  
  
"And then you go and drop that bombshell on me and expect me to just take it and walk away. You don't know me at all, do you?" This time no poke came and he was kinda sorry.  
  
"I want those things to, i want to be the only one to see those red eyes of yours. We know that you will eventually not need the glasses but i still want to be the only one to see them." Bony poke.   
  
"I want to be the one that you talk to", Bony poke "I want to be the only one you.." She trailed off but still the finger came and this time he grabbed it and held it to his slightly accelerated heart beat. Looking into her eyes he leaned closer and whispered "The only one i kiss?" At her jerky nod he leaned back, and if she could have seen his eyes she would have seen the amusement lurkying there. "So kiss me!"   
  
Placid though she was, it was one thing she could not resist, a challenge.  
  
And so reaching up she grabbed the hair at the back of his head and brought his head down to her level. Whispering against his mouth "Hows this" before closing her lips over his.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the hall leading to the kitchen, Ami and Quatra were serioulsy making out. Wrapping her legs about his waist he stopped for breath. And looked into her eyes before he spoke his thoughts "Were the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Jealousy laised his voice. Pulling her legs from around his waist, he mourned the loss but was more interested in her answer. Tipping his chin up, she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "From you off course," Before biting his ear.  
  
Winching, he sighed slightly. She always knew what he wanted. Like now she was soothing it gently.  
  
Opening the door to the kitchen they walked inside, hands stuck in the back pockets of their respective clothes and jumpers, and stopped in surprise.  
  
Heero and Usagi were already there.  
  
Ami found her voice first "I thought you had gone back earlier on!"  
  
Twisting her head back andforward in a denial motion, Usagi answered "No we been here all the time." Laughingly looking down at the remains of the food around them "Eating!"  
  
Pulling her off the counter, he stood in front of her while looking at Qutra who had also put Ami slightly behind him. Heero found his voice and in his monotone way said "I see you got her back!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Quatra answered "You thought otherwsie?"  
  
Smiling his little smile he shrugged out of his jacket and drapped it around Usagi who was now leaning into his side. Smiling her thanks,because she had been getting slightly cold he lost his train of thought for a minute "I didnt think you would be the second to get back your girl"  
  
Stepping foward Ami corrected him, "Actaully we the third. Noticed Mina and Duo out their like two hours ago."Glaring at the hand that kept on trying to push her behind him,she looked up into his face and answered "It's only Heero, besides he got his own to worry about." Nodding in their direction, Quatra relaxed. They had eyes for only one another. He looked on all Usagi's friends as just that, his friends, or in some cases little sisters.  
  
Grabbing his wrist Usagi looked at his watch and noticed that it was three in the morning.  
  
A strangled "Kuso" escaped her and Heero raised his eye brows in surprise.  
  
Raising hers, she said "Well,it needed to be said. We got to go back with the girls." Walking forward She grabbed ami and together they walked over to the wall that hid what was happening in the other room.  
  
Togther they rubed their hands on the mirror and it became a two way.   
  
"Tell me who got together?" Slowly Ami pointed out the ones she knew of an the ones that werent in the room."  
  
At the end Usagi nodded happily "SO its only Gambit and Rogue left of the mutants here." Nodding Ami corrected her "Kurt has yet to find out about Amanda and Saturn has to find out about Spike but yeah they all done."  
  
Smiling she said "Good" Before going over to the two guys who had just exchanged money. When she asked why they replied "It was only a small wager!"   
  
Guessing the wager, she grabbed his hand and walking out told him they were leaving. Quatra seemed to have gotten the same idea as Heero and he followed Ami not letting her go.  
  
Walking into the room, she got everyone's attention.   
  
"We off now, say your good-byes. You'll see them all tomorrow anyway!"  
  
Jean walked in just then and smiled. Perfect timing she thought to herself.  
  
Catching Kitty's arm as she got up from her comfortable position on the couch she yelled good bye to Lance as she was spirited away.  
  
Walking determinly over to Were Rogue sat with Storm, they stopped what they were about to say when she stood up and asked them "Would you run interference? i dont want anyone here to see it.!" As they all agreeed she smiled a smile of thanks and waited.  
  
Gradually everyone was cleared out until all that reamained was her and Gambit.  
  
Ploping down in the seat beside him, he started to talk "Well that was fun!" in a quite sarcastic voice. Laying his arm along the back of the chair he jokingly asked "Since everyone seemed to get with someone else, you want to get with me?"   
  
Looking down at her hands, he worried that he had embarressed her and was about to make amends when soft lips covered his and soft hands framed his face.   
  
Rogue poured all the feeling she had for him into the kiss and he must have liked it otherwise why would he be wrapping arms around her so tightly.  
  
An owl hoot could be heard through the windows and she pulled back. That had been the call they had agreed on to warn if someone was coming.  
  
Wiping her bare hands arcross his cheek once more she smiled and slipped through his shocked arms before going through the door quite calmly as if nothing big had happened.  
  
Cyclops and wolverine came into the room, and found a shocked gambit on the couch not blinking but starring at the door as if he was afraid it was going to come alive and eat him.  
  
Settling themselves comfortably on the couch they rose him from his shock and lay back thinking about what had happened in those few hours.  
  
Gradually everyone came back in and they to starred into nothingness just thinking.  
  
The girls at this place were extremely strong women.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As they settled themselves once again in their sleeping bags, Usagi once again got their attention and asked "I guess that you enjoyed yourselves?" A unanimous 'Yes' was the answer and satisfied she sat back down and got comfortable on the couch, Heero spooning her to his large height so that she was quite vividly aware of the big difference in their bodies.  
  
Covering a large yawn with her hand she snagged the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around them before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
On the next couch Ami smiled happily. Her queen was finally free to be happy, and now so were they.  
  
Looking lovingly up into Quatra's face she sent up a silent prayer to the god's thanking them for him, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, in his arms as she had always longed to be.  
  
Looking down at her, Quatra mused that it was no wonder he loved her so much. Settling her more comfortably on top of him he pulled the blanket further over them and fell into an exhausted sleep. One that he welcomed.  
  
Few of the women could get to sleep after that so they produced flashlights from their bags and started to talk about what had went on. Blushinlgy answer's were given but not much information was exchanged. Somethings were sacred.  
  
All was silent for a while and then Kitty worked up the corage to ask "What is with those two?" And shone a flash light on the two sleeping couples. It didnt even bother them now that they were in essence sleeping in the same room as two guys.  
  
Mina and lita looked at each other and smiled a secert smile. Mina said "You really want to know?"  
  
At their enthusastic reply Lita began "It began a millenium ago. Usagi was being trained to be the queen of the moon and all its alliances when she was introduced to Heero who at that time was training with Wu fei's father, Aries, god of war.  
  
Now you have to understand they were only thriteen at the time but they knew straight away that a union would be impossible betweem them. For one thing they weren't of equal rank and Usagi's mother had already bethroted her to another, for alliance purposes."  
  
Pausing she let the suspense build "But that didnt stop them. For five years, they saw each other secertly and grew closer and closer each time. Now in that time we were picked from the surrounding planets as her guardians and trained from the age we were twelve which makes her only a year older then us if even that. Heero also began to train as a guard to Wu fei and other guards were brought in. Hence Trowa, Quatra and Duo, each holding respective places in their kingdoms, but chosen for a greater purpose.  
  
It was through them that Mina and Duo got engaged and also through them that Quatra and Ami found each other. In fact we all found love in those years. But Rei,and i were the only one's who fougth it with ever fiber of our being. We didnt want broken hearts and we knew they would be broken.  
  
On her eightenth birthday she was getting ready to tell her mother about Heero when we were all informed of our higher roles.  
  
After that we couldnt tell them that we had fallen in love, we had to follow the destiny chosen for us. So with braking hearts we met the guys and told them that we could not see each other again.   
  
They agreed, and sadly we walked away with broken hearts each and every one of us.  
  
That night we were attacked by Queen beryl and the kingdom and we were destroyed.  
  
One thousand years later we were reborn to fight her and we bet her. What followed was the most fighting we had ever had to do. We had been placed in the middle of a fight with no experience and no previous knowledge of ever having done this. Graduallly we learned and our memories came back.  
  
Together we created a peaceful nation and for over three thousand years it thrived. We went to sleep after all evil had been eradicated and were to be awoke when something bad happened.   
  
Three hundred years ago we woke up and we have been at work since. Fighting battles and training harder then we ever had to fill a piece of our lives that has been missing for so long.  
  
I dont know what the guys went through but they escaped that night before Beryl attacked. We were so grateful that night for that small mercy." Tears were streaming down the faces of all the girls and supersticious eye wipping was going on. But still kitty's curiosity was not abatted.  
  
"That was so sad but what of the guy with the long hair and Pluto at the start?"  
  
This time Mina began to talk "You have to understand, Pluto is a very private person and it was a miracale that we got this out of her at all. But they will be getting back together so i will tell you this in confidence, and it is not to be repeated.  
  
Long ago those two were engaged. They were so in love, it would have out Romeo and Juliet to shame. She was the beautiful second sister of Pluto, the future queen. You may wonder how that works,well its simple really. Cronos the king of Pluto was also the god of time and he needed a guardian so he married a Plutonian and together they had two daughters. One was to take his place as the goddess of time and the other was to rule the Planet.   
  
Zechs was a prince from another planet but he was also a solider and so it was difficult for them to make time for one another but they did and so they got engaged.  
  
The night before they got married, Cronos pulled Setsuna aside and told her her sister had just died in a terrible accident on one of the sister planets and that she was to now take her place.   
  
Setsuna protested and eventually against her father's stubborn will she ran away in tears.  
  
Unfortuantely we later found out that Zechs had been recalled to help fight in the war.  
  
He tried to tell her but she was hurt and lashed out at him, through his ring back at him and told him that she was to become the Guardian of time. He tried to change her mind but he was in a rush and unhappy he left warning her not to do anything till he got back. He knew that if she did this they would never be able to have a normal relathionship.  
  
Days past and Setsuna decided to take up her role. She was corinated and sent to the time plane.  
  
Once there she looked into the past and started to cry. Her beloved Zechs had been injured in battle and had some woman named Noin taking care of him. I think it was at that moment that she became the emotionless solider that we all know. She was heart broken." Grinning Mina lightened the atmosphere by continuing "But i think this all going to change. They belong together and now he is also a god, nothing can stand in their way but stubborn pride."  
  
Switching if their lights they got ready for bed. In the dark a voice that Lita quickly assosiated with Rogue asked "Why then aren't you with your guys?" Before silence crept in and all that could be heard was the sound of breathing.  
  
Lita sat alone in the dark, thinking. What was keeping her apart from Trowa? The answer came out of nowere. Nothing!   
  
Grabbing her slippers and walking to the boat house, she tried to figure out why she had not done this earlier on.  
  
Opening the door she walked in to the house and instively knew which bed room to go to. Stepping over sleeping forms On the ground she made sure not to wake them.  
  
Opening the door she went inside and looked down at him for a while. He was just so cute. Laying on his side, one arm spread out across the pillow as if he had been waiting for someone. Hair drooping slightly over the pillow. That did it she thought to herself and decisively she shook of her slippers and got under the blankets. Snuggling up to him she froze when he moved but it was only to pull her closer. Relaxing she lay her on his chest and through an arm over it, tangling her long legs with his, she fell asleep.  
  
Sometime later, Torwa awoke grogily. Someone was in his bed, glancing down he smiled a dopey grin that only a person who was half asleep could pull of. It was only his Lita, grinning he best down and kissed her on the forhead before returning to a healing sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
review and tell me what you think?  
  
Aren't the guys just so cute?and they seem to be totally out of charcter i know but ever action has an equal and opposite reaction. They never fought when they were just kids, but they did fight, but they fought legally..meaning they actually enrolled for the bloody thing.  
  
anyway enough info, review  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	5. chap 5

Ducking Millardo managed to avoid the many things that were being thrown at him.

Suddenly a knife started to come towards him and he ducked but not before a bit of his hair fell mercy to the sharp blade.

Fire in his eyes he stood up and began to walk purposely towards his other half.

Only stopping when he had caught her by her upper arms and she had no choice but to let her staff fall to the ground.

Starring up into eyes she knew so well, She could fell the time grinding to a halt. The air seeped to seep from her and she found it difficult to breath.

Shallowly breathing her torso leapt in and out, unknowingly pushing her closer to his muscular body.

Looking down into her eyes, he could see all the hurt and pain his leaving had caused.

Bending he began to kiss her gently first and then all the years they had been apart took them both over and they began to devour each other, neither able to get enough of the other.

Later they both lay sated on the ground were thanks to Millardo being a god a mattress had appeared out of nowhere.

Looking down at her, he reached deep into his pocket and brought out the ring, and taking her hand in his placed in on her hand.

Looking down, Setsuna was shocked, "But this is the ring i gave back to you when you left. I thought you would destroy it or give it to someone else!" Her voice small she admitted her deepest fear to him.

Grabbing her chin he raised it until her eyes were looking into his so she could see his sincerity when he said "I didn't want to give it to anyone else. I always knew you would wear it again, it was just a matter of time." Laughing through tears she hugged him.

While whispering, "Yes" Over and over to him again.

Usagi regretfully pulled herself from Heero's arms and walking over woke up all the girls and Ami.

Whispering where she wanted to meet, she disappeared in a flash and with a heartfelt sigh of regret, Ami and the other girls got up to shower and change.

Usagi next appeared and quickly doing a mind scan of the place, she determined that Lita was in there. Placing her hand up to her forehead, she sent a greeting to the girl and wasn't surprised when Lita answered back and quickly appeared before her in nothing but her nightclothes from the previous night slightly more messed up.

With a grin, Usagi said "Enjoy yourself?" with a small titter of laughter afterwards. Answering in a drool voice, Lita said, "Hell yes, but i am going to enjoy myself more when this is over."

Hanging their heads, they uttered a heartfelt "Amen," before they disappeared in a flash of silver and white lighting.

Again they appeared this time behind the mansion over where the x jet was hidden. Lita quickly floated into the ground and got ready with some of her energy.

Gradually, the space around Usagi began to take the shape of a round hole, like a two-way mirror.

As Usagi became happy with her work, She signalled to Lita and with an almighty yell, A green ball of energy flew down and surrounded the whole, forming a lid on top.

Walking to the side, they sat down on the benches and started to talk about little things.

Within in minutes, the rest of the scouts appeared with the x-women in tow.

Walking onto the whole, she summoned them all onto and as they cautiously stepped onto it they were filled with an intense feeling before they to disappear from their but this time there was no flash. There was only the image of them sinking through the ground.

Sinking through the ground they were still surprised when they first set eyes on the new landscape. White coloured everything, from the leaves in trees to the colour of the mud underneath their feet.

As Usagi cleared her throat, they women who weren't familiar with the land looked up towards her. "This land is the in-between. It is a place devoid of colour and emotion and only your power can bring it to life but for this to happen we must teach you how to focus them." Looking at the women warriors that stood behind them, they heard her say "This is why the girls are here. They to had to go through the training and it is in your best interest's to be trained by them, and more time effective for us." Clapping her hands together she nodded towards the girls and one by one the girls were towed away by their trainers.

A white fountain stood in the middle and Lita sat town on the white grass, Storm and Jean in tow.

Gesturing towards the ground they stood the Buddha position and Lita began the lesson.

Pushing her hands together as if she was going to clap, Storm and jean watched in amazement as a small ball of green energy began to form between her fingers.

Within what seemed like a short period it had grown to the size of her head. Blowing out a breath she slowly pushed her hands together until nothing remained.

For the first time since the ball had formed Lita looked up into their eyes.

"That was a small part of my life energy, something that is in all of us but more strongly felt by those with powers. When you can control it and summon it at will then you will be ready for the next step, flying and moulding it to do your will." Animation in her face she continued, "Now that is the most fun you're ever going to have."

Slowly they began, and gradually the little balls formed. Lita was amazed at how quickly Jean seemed to be able to form it but from what Ami had said about her being Physic. They had a lot of gifts similar to those of the ancestors.

im getting a new idea even as i wirte so im going to leave to speculate..

review

willow1986


End file.
